


非奸即盗

by Ventacer



Category: DCU, Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventacer/pseuds/Ventacer
Summary: 酥皮生日的故事。大概是欢脱又暗黑的风格……
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	非奸即盗

**Author's Note:**

> *祝全宇宙最可爱的酥皮生日快乐！他是群星赠予地球的鲜花。  
> *弃权声明：实不相瞒，本人对酥皮收到这么一篇同人文生贺是否会感到开心持怀疑态度。但如果能给他递牛奶与巧克力蛋糕，我会递的。  
> *无事献殷勤，（）。

1  
“嘿！你真的不想参加他的生日聚会吗？”  
“超人？生日？我根本不知道有这种事情。还有，你是怎么进来的？”  
“超级小子跟门卫和保安说您要找他。秘密地。”匆匆赶到的梅西举起枪，对着站在办公室门边的康纳怒目圆瞪。男孩回敬她各式各样的鬼脸。  
“你真的不知道？”康纳无视梅西“不许动！”的警告，贴着墙往办公室里面瞧。“那你为什么在包装礼物盒？”  
“我没有说过这是礼物盒。这跟你和超人一点关系都没有。”  
“让我看看~你居然还涂了铅啊！”  
“我不仅涂了铅，还涂了铀呢。”莱克斯把扎着绿色丝带的紫色盒子往桌边上一放，抬眼冷漠地望向康纳，“我要去谈生意了。你是在等第7356张私闯民宅的法院传票吗？”  
“你不来一定会后悔的！别说我没邀请你。”  
“真是谢谢你的好意。”莱克斯把文件整理好递给梅西，“去会议室。”  
“老板，留他在办公室不要紧吗？”  
莱克斯回头瞥了抱臂没好气盯着他的康纳一眼——那模样真是跟小时候的克拉克如出一辙——漫不经心地道：“我没有不能见光的东西。他识相的话就会自己离开，而不是站在原地等法院传票和氪石冲锋枪。”  
“好的，老板。”  
“喂！氪石冲锋枪又是什么玩意啊？！”  
康纳的抗议被莱克斯集团的老板和他的秘书直接扔在了脑后。男孩气鼓鼓地靠在门口，闷了半晌，目光缓缓瞟向被留在办公桌上的那个绿紫色盒子。  
“那么……”

2  
“卢瑟给我的生日礼物？”  
戴着一个歪歪斜斜的生日帽，挂着满身绸带，并且抱着三个成年人高的道具箱，但仍然戴着那副滑稽眼镜的克拉克·肯特——兼最伟大的超级英雄超人，在看到康纳递给他的盒子时，神情十分平静，并没有太大变化。  
“康纳，如果他想给我礼物，他应该亲自来。”  
“等等等等！”康纳拦住又想继续去布置宴会厅的克拉克，“好吧，那个……其实我也不知道这是什么。我从他办公室拿出来的，可能又是什么新的阴谋诡计……之类的东西。他还涂了铅！甚至还有铀！”  
闻言，克拉克蹙了蹙眉。“好吧，等我把这几箱处理完，我们来研究一下。”  
“没问题。”一阵旋风扫过，克拉克抱着的道具箱消失了，空荡荡的宴会厅已然张灯结彩，墙上还用红色的气球拼成了一个S标志。康纳扶了扶自己的护目镜。“搞定了。”  
克拉克挑了挑眉，示意他跟自己回正义大厅。

“哇哦！这是什么？是绿灯侠的戒指吗？我可以试试吗？”  
“不可以，”克拉克调整了一下戒指的松紧，“我向哈尔借这个，只是为了防范里面是爆炸物。”  
康纳失望地趴在克拉克背上，脑袋从克拉克的肩上冒出来，打量着桌上的绿紫色盒子。  
“要拆了吗？”  
“是的，我会倒计时。三，二，一——”  
并没有爆炸，也没有烟尘。然而，看到荧荧绿光的那一刻，康纳的瞳孔缩小了。“这个是——”  
“等等，”克拉克用手背挡下康纳的热视线，“好像不是。”  
康纳这才发现，自己和克拉克都没有任何异样的感觉。  
康纳安静地等着克拉克把礼物盒打开。  
妖冶的绿光一时充斥了整个房间，盒子里稳稳躺着的，毫无疑问是一颗原生形状的氪石。但房间里的一点五个氪星人仍然没有半点眩晕感。  
正当他们疑惑时，盒子里又跳出一个仿真立体三维图像。果不其然，那是莱克斯的模样。还是氪石绿的，当然了。  
“超人。想必看到我的时候，超级小子已经把这个送到你手里了。”  
康纳：“哈？”  
克拉克抱臂望着盒子里的小人，一副“我就知道”的神情。  
“首先，祝你生日快乐。我送你的礼物是一颗仿真氪石模型。从光泽到结构都是最新科技。这是出自我大方的怜悯，我认为，作为异乡来客的你，应当有机会能够平静地欣赏一番你家乡碎片的美丽。”小只莱克斯露出一个鲨鱼笑，“当然，如果你没有在看到绿光的一刹那就吓得把盒子烤了的话——”  
“这个变态——”康纳刚想要说什么，克拉克做了个“嘘”的手势。  
“那么，这个模型就还有吸收氪石能量的作用。”录像里的莱克斯继续道，“这意味着如果你把它扔进氪石仓库，它会是最后一颗发光的石头。哦，不过，对我的氪石库存是无效的，让你失望了。我真希望你邀请了你的正义联盟朋友来一起拆礼物盒，因为如果有非氪星人在场，这段录像不会播放。等蝙蝠侠把这颗石头加进他的库存里，你就再也不用担心你的最佳搭档会背后捅你一刀了。”  
“我并没有担心过。”克拉克回应。  
小只的莱克斯站在氪石模型上，抬头看着克拉克的蓝色眼睛：“最后，是一个警告。我打算参加你的生日庆典。这是我单方面的宣告，无论你是否邀请。我会自己选择恰当的时间出现。”  
莱克斯露出甜美而罪恶的笑容。  
“我有话想告诉你。”  
接着，投影消失。  
“好像我很欢迎似的。”话虽这样说，克拉克嘴角却有一丝上扬。  
“蝙蝠侠真的也有很多氪石吗？”康纳瑟瑟发抖地问。  
“罗宾不会伤害你的。”克拉克告诉他，“不过你也可以留心点。”

3  
“小镇男孩！生日快乐！”露易丝搂着一个大只的超人娃娃，提着一盒曲奇饼，风尘仆仆地闪现在门口。“我赶着挖自来水公司的报道，来晚了真是不好意思。娃娃和曲奇你要哪个？不得不说它的脑子里真是塞满了棉花。”  
克拉克不禁被她的语速和说辞逗笑：“谢谢你！宴会才刚开始呢。哦，不得不告诉你，我两个都要。”他接过露易丝抱着提着的东西，把它们放到堆礼物的角落。  
“我就知道你会这么说。”露易丝笑道，然后看向正往门外探头探脑的男孩。“康纳，在等谁吗？我记得我后面似乎没有人哦。”  
“没有没有！”康纳连忙把头缩回来，并且把门带上。“我就是看看外面……有没有下雨。”  
“晚上天气也很好呢，太阳还是很照顾小镇男孩的。”  
所以卢瑟多半是不会来了？克拉克心想。不过他到底在期待些什么？本来就没有什么好期待的吧？莱克斯·卢瑟总是在撒谎。而且超级反派来到自己的生日聚会肯定是一场灾难。然而那颗氪石模型——布鲁斯已经检验过了——确实是如实描述。如果不是诚心诚意，送礼物给自己干什么？好吧，或许真的有别的阴谋也说不定。所以莱克斯真的不来了？哪怕是作为前朋友或者大都会名流的身份？还是说他还打算晚点来？他到底来不来？  
克拉克一边走神，一边在众目睽睽之下往嘴里塞了半个12寸的奶油蛋糕。  
“克拉克！！！”玛莎·肯特忙来拍儿子的背，“慢点吃，你要呛到的！”  
布鲁斯面不改色心不跳地从震惊得不能回神的戴安娜手里拿回自己的手机：“告诉餐饮部，再拉两车甜点来。”

4  
“祝克拉克·肯特生日快乐！”  
满桌宾客齐声祝福，大家相互碰杯。等一曲生日歌罢，年轻一点的孩子们已经开始打起了奶油大战。  
随着战斗渐趋白热化，乔纳森·肯特对于浪费食物的叹息似乎也起不到作用了，成年人们也接二连三地投入到了战斗当中。大概英雄们随时随地都是战士。  
“哈尔·乔丹！”布鲁斯忍无可忍地扔下红酒杯，“戚风蛋糕不是拉过来让你堆碉堡的！”  
“你说什么！”哈尔抱头躲开达米安插着樱桃的蝙蝠镖，“我听不清！”  
“我说克拉克——”布鲁斯往巧克力喷泉那边看去，“你看看他们！你在干什么？”  
克拉克无辜地举手：“我在巧克力里捞我的眼镜。”  
布鲁斯：“……”  
正当热闹着的时候，突然，克拉克从一片喧哗当中抬起头来。  
他和康纳对视一眼。其他人似乎都没什么反应。  
“你听到了吗？”康纳打着手势比划。  
“听到了。”克拉克回答，先前快活的神色，此刻肉眼可见地一点一点沉下去。  
“尖叫声。从莱克斯大厦。”

5  
克拉克和康纳砸破地下室的天花板。  
混着鲜血的温水一直流到他们脚尖。克拉克后退一步，想要捂住康纳的眼睛，但是已经来不及了。空旷的地下室里，昏暗的灯光下面，依稀可以看到一个被绑在椅子上的人内脏的轮廓。只是远远地望一眼，康纳就干呕起来。  
克拉克环视一圈——他的动作是如此地猛烈，以至于鲜红披风直接挥成了一面旗帜——直接把站在一边气定神闲的莱克斯按到了墙上。  
人类的气管在他的手指下收缩。“你为什么要把康纳带过来？”莱克斯埋怨道，“儿童不宜。”  
超人手上的力道甚至进一步加重。莱克斯开始咳嗽起来。  
“咳咳……你……必须听我解释。”  
“我为什么要听你撒更多的谎？”超人怒视着他，“难道你以为在我的生日之夜杀害他人就可以避开我的耳目吗？还是说你以为你的三言两语就足以让我放松警惕？”  
莱克斯抓住他的手，试图把超人掰开，但感觉只像是在掰花岗岩一样。“你真是……太有威胁性了……不是吗？”他低笑着，脸色逐渐涨红。  
似乎是对方即将晕过去的征兆让超人略微放松了些。“你还想要怎么狡辩？”  
“你会听吗？”  
“你最好一五一十交代清楚。”  
莱克斯把到了嘴边的解释又吞了回去：“你以为你在暴力逼供吗？”  
“那不就是你刚刚在做的事吗？”超人冷冷道，“我不会逼供。我只会直接把你扔进监狱。”  
“哇哦，我好害怕啊。”莱克斯笑得喉结抖动，“还有哪家勇敢无畏的监狱愿意收留我？正义联盟特别司法部特别监狱吗？”  
“你大可放心。我会保证你坐牢的权利。”  
“我是不是还要跟大英雄你说谢谢？”  
“懂礼貌的话你就该道谢。”  
“那我只会告诉你操你（Fuck you）。”  
“你送我礼物就是为了分散我的注意力，是吧？”  
莱克斯似乎往墙壁贴紧了。“我要是说是呢？”  
超人道：“那你又一次算盘落空了。”然后准备打晕他。  
“等等！”情急之下莱克斯连忙叫住他，“你要不要再观察观察你所谓的受害者？”  
超人皱眉：“你又在耍什么花样？”  
“超人！”超级小子挥手喊道，“那个……我刚刚想给他松绑来着，但是他一看到我就昏过去了。”  
超人提着莱克斯闪现到康纳身边。  
旁边桌子上还放着滴血未沾的金属刑具。受害者金发碧眼，中年模样，克拉克没有任何印象。他被绳子绑在椅子上，昏迷过去，肋骨打开的模样狰狞可怖。超人强忍着恶心，看着这副惨状，却总觉得不太对劲。  
有什么事从他进来一开始就有问题。  
……气味。这个地下室没有任何残余的血腥味。反而像喷过空气清新剂一样。哪怕是现在他站在这副血肉模糊的身体前面，也没有闻到任何味道。  
“卢瑟，你在搞什么鬼？”  
“放我下来。”  
超人松手让他落地。莱克斯摸到那人金色的头发下边，然后——  
头发、眼睛、皮肤、脏器、肋骨，全都消失了。  
摆在他们面前的只不过是金属而已。  
“怎么样？”莱克斯洋洋得意，“流体机器人的仿真效果是不是很好？”  
康纳开始后悔他忘了用X视线。  
“你，”克拉克对着莱克斯一字一句地道，“真是无聊透顶。”  
“我只是在做实验，”莱克斯看上去比刚进门时还要悠然自得，“难道不是你自己闯进来的吗？”  
“你到底有什么问题？”克拉克质问道。他看上去似乎并没有因为真相而松一口气，反而脸色愈加阴沉。康纳发誓他几乎没有见过超人出现这种表情。“给我送礼物，告诉我你会过来。然后又在这里做恶心的实验，还把声音刚好控制在氪星人能听到的大小。你以为你在干什么？玩弄我？浪费我的时间？我不会一直陪你玩游戏。如果你非要同我玩，下次我会主导游戏。你想在珠穆朗玛峰上蹦极吗，从山顶到山底？你想到大西洋的海沟里去给深海生物投食吗，如果你还能看清它们的眼睛？还是说你想到七十七个恒星系外体验永无止境的孤独，观赏三个太阳每十分钟一次的日升日落直到老死？”  
康纳拽拽克拉克的披风角：“酥皮，你没必要跟他置气……”  
“没事的，康纳，我不生气。”克拉克拍拍康纳的脑袋，扫一眼莱克斯。“我要他回答。”  
莱克斯深吸一口气：“那么，超人。”  
“你愿意再相信我一次吗？”

6  
电梯门打开。  
这是莱克斯大厦的内部宴会厅，不比布鲁斯在大都会的星级酒店预订的逊色半分。厅内挂满彩灯、丝带与气球，桌子上美食佳肴层层叠叠，一个十二层的蛋糕摆在房间中央。  
比扎罗和玩具人正在互砸鸡腿，金属人和机械超人在掰手腕。活电线在试图控制所有的榨汁机。捣蛋鬼把达克赛德吃了一半的牛排变成了活的牛。  
总之，场面比正派那边有过之而无不及。由于完全乱作一团，打架的砸东西的比比皆是，甚至都没有人注意到超人已经进来了。  
“……我们被包围了吗？”康纳偷偷贴近莱克斯，像是打算先发制人。  
“咳咳。”莱克斯咳了两声。顿时，大家都安静了下来，望向了门口。“诸位——”  
“哇哦，超人真的来了耶！”  
“草，是超人！”  
“想不到他居然来了？我刚刚才想好怎么分掉他的蛋糕。失算了。”  
“超人生日快乐！”  
“生日快乐！”  
“生日快乐啊哈哈哈蓝大个！”  
“生日悲伤！生日悲伤！”  
一时间房间里都是祝贺声，但却跟一波一波的浪潮似的，没个齐整的时候。克拉克哭笑不得地跟他们道谢，然后转眼间，他们又全都继续打架去了。  
“是这样。”莱克斯看向克拉克，“我认为在你的生日聚会上，反派也应该有姓名。只是不知道，你敢参加吗？”  
克拉克看着他，几乎毫无犹豫地回答：“既然你敢办，我为什么不敢参加？”  
莱克斯凑近一步，靠在他耳畔：“那今晚你就得留在这里。”  
“有何不可？”克拉克的手滑过莱克斯的脖颈——兴许是他方才掐过的地方——然后拉住了康纳（康纳瞪大了眼睛看着他们两个）。“不过，我得先回去。把那边的宴会办完。”  
“你休想。你来了就别想走了！你走了就别想回来！”  
“不，因为今天是我过生日。”  
“你这家伙——”  
超人抱着康纳飞到了走廊窗口：“我会回来的。”  
“你滚啊！！！”

7  
“我想知道，”克拉克坐在十二层蛋糕边随手抓蛋糕吃，完全不在意自己被糊了一脸白色奶油（实际上奶油也只能衬得他更娇俏）和周围的鸡飞狗跳（无论是时不时的停电断电，还是活的牛排在桌子上撒泼），“你是不是跟小丑呆在一起太多了？”  
“啊？”坐在他旁边的莱克斯被问得一愣，“怎么？”  
“不然你怎么会染上那种展示解剖人体的变态兴趣。”  
“……可能吧。”  
“少跟哥谭的人玩。”  
“你也好意思说我？”  
“既然你本来就打算把我引过来，为什么又要给我留那条信息？”  
莱克斯抿了一口威士忌，“当然是因为一想到你会因为我的留言而心神不宁，千回百转，我就觉得很兴奋啊。”  
克拉克咀嚼蛋糕的动作变慢了：“不，我完全没有担心。”  
莱：“不担心吗？真的不担心吗？完全没有担心过我在搞什么破坏吗？”  
超：“好吧，还是有一点担心的。”  
莱：“只有一点？”  
超：“很可惜，只有一点点。”  
莱：“你掐我脖子的时候好像不是这么说的。”  
超：“其实我比较好奇，你是怎么把这么多反派神不知鬼不觉地招到大都会来的？”  
莱：“超级反派总该有些自己的手段，不然怎么当超级反派呢？”  
超：“如果你告诉我——”  
莱：“你拿氪星科技来我也不会换的。”  
超：“今天我就让你在上面。”  
莱：“？绿蓝黑氪石套餐三选一吧。”  
超：“红氪石呢？”  
莱：“我可以帮你把绿氪石掺进草莓牛奶。”  
克拉克若有所思：“那我只要草莓牛奶。纯的。”  
莱克斯刚想说什么，克拉克又继续道：“三倍糖。”  
“你不怕腻死吗？！”  
“加燕麦。”  
莱克斯咆哮：“氪星人好麻烦啊！！！”  
十分钟后，克拉克心满意足地端着一升的草莓牛奶。他看起来是那样甜蜜，以至于莱克斯一时都分不清他到底是二十七岁还是十七岁。  
克拉克眨眨眼睛：“那个，你还有没有……奥利奥……”  
“没有！！！爱吃吃不吃滚啦！！！”  
“说起来，”克拉克叼着吸管环顾周遭，“梅西今天不在？”  
“她筹备宴会累坏了，我先给她放假了。”莱克斯道，“奥利奥要什么味的？”

8  
三天后。  
莱克斯站在通往地下室的特殊员工电梯里，接通了秘书的电话。  
“梅西？”  
“老板，救活了。”对面的女声机械而忠诚，“不过他还是不肯交代他的氪石是哪儿来的。要接通他的大脑吗？”  
“接吧。我马上过来。”  
电梯门打开，莱克斯往对面的房间走去。他的皮鞋在整个空荡的空间叩出回响。  
他推开门，这是一个病房布置的房间。梅西和几个穿着白大褂的人站在一边，有个人躺在床上，金发蓝眼，中年面孔，双目无神，和那日克拉克与康纳在地下一层看到的如出一辙。  
“都准备好了。”梅西道。  
莱克斯拿起旁边的装置，准备启动。  
“对了，”他好像突然想起了什么。他看向了你。  
他朝你露出一个微笑。  
“不要告诉克拉克哦。”

END


End file.
